


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by Ivaleen



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I decided to share it for the first time, I wrote this 5 years ago, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen
Summary: A little glimpse into Desmond's family life.





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, I've just unearthed it after 5 years, and I wanted to share it, being in a I-Love-Des-So-Much mood these days. Hope you like anyway.  
(This was supposed to have a sequel, but it figures that I just let it down... Again. Man, I'm so bad with happy endings.)

“Daddy! Come and see what I’ve done for you at school today!”

The second she heard the door opening, a six-year-old lovely little girl yelled and ran towards her father who just walked home.

“Come on, darling! Wait a moment, your father just arrived!” Helen, Professor Sycamore’s wife, let out a soft laugh. Her daughter’s eagerness to see her father was truly heartwarming.

“Hey, look who’s there!” Desmond Sycamore smiled as soon as he entered the living room. The man caught the little girl, hugged her a moment, a smile on his lips.

“How was your day, Daddy?” She asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

“It was fine, as always. We discovered that some ruins of an ancient civilization I’m looking for do still exist somewhere in the country. It’s a major breakthrough.”

Helen joined the conversation, “Ah, finally! You’d spend so much time looking for hints that I was starting to believe it was all in vain. I hope you won’t forget to tell me about everything you’ve discovered!”

Smiling, Desmond joined her and sat next to her, on the sofa.

“Good evening, you too.” He kissed her tenderly on the lips, “Where does this sudden interest in my researches come from?” He asked, surprised. Never, before today, had his wife been so eager to know about them.

“You know your success matters to me. You’ve been working on this civilization for so long, after all…”

He offered her a sad smile, “To be honest, I was starting to think as well that I would never find anything. But now, I believe the situation will get better.”

“Desmond, you work too much,” Helen started, concerned “You should take some rest sometimes, and spend time with us. Louise always wishes you were here.” She paused, sighing. “…I do, as well.”

“Helen…” Desmond took his wife’s hand in his own, “You know what it means to me. I mustn’t give up on everything right now; I just can’t do something like that. But I promise you I’m going to do my best.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Screaming, Louise came back rushing towards the room, holding her hands behind her back. “Daddy! Look! You’re going to love my present,” the girl assured him. This sudden arrival kept the couple from getting a moment of rest.

“Oh, so here’s the famous present you were talking about earlier. Show it to me, darling.” Desmond couldn’t hide his impatience at the idea of discovering his daughter’s gift. She seemed so proud.

The little girl offered him a drawing: Desmond straightened up to look correctly at it. She had drawn her father disguised as a superhero, carrying her on his back. Below, in her childish handwriting, was written: _‘This is for the best daddy of the world. I love you.’_

The present made them smile. Louise had always been such a lovely child, very intelligent and calm. She was her parents’ pride and joy.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Louise threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

Desmond, caught by surprise, didn’t know what to say. He had almost forgotten it was his birthday today. He’d worked so hard these last few days that he didn’t even had the time to think about things like his own birthday.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Helen brought him out of his reverie. Desmond kept silent. “As per usual. I was sure about that. Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

The man was deeply moved. The words were hard to find. “…You are adorable. I have the best family in the world. Thank you.”

All three of them went into a hug which seemed to last forever. When they finally pulled away, Helen went upstairs, into the bedroom they shared, to look for the present she bought to her husband. While waiting for her, Desmond knelt before his daughter.

“You know what? I’m going to take you at the amusement park this weekend.” He patted her head with a large grin.

“Yeah! Amusement parks are so cool! Does Mummy come with us?”

“Of course she’s coming. We’ll take a ride on the big wheel, like we used to last year.”

“Who’s coming where?” Helen just appeared in the room, holding a gift in her hands.

“Daddy’s taking us at the park this weekend!” Louise jumped for joy to show them how happy she was.

“That’s great! Are you sure you don’t have too much work?” She turned to face her husband.

“You asked me to spend time with you two, so here it is. I’m going to make it up to you. I just want you to be happy.”

It was the truth. He only wanted one thing – to make the people whom he cared so deeply about happy, and nothing could stand in his way. _Not anymore._

At the time, this was what he believed.


End file.
